edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoyru's Realm
Shoyru's Realm is a world by ShenkuuShoyru. It is a world that you can explore and interact with. The spawn point is the main house. There are several houses in this realm: The main house made of stone, the guest house made of brick, the farm house made of brick, the Japan house made of cloud and wood, the tall house made of stone, the water temple house made of wood, , and the bounce house made of stone. Each house is named for the area in which they are in. To easily navigate the realm, there is a map behind the vine wall to overlook the world. Currently the map in game is a bit out of date, so the creator is planning to put up a scale map of the world on this page in due time. Several Ice paths are built to get to faraway places. The hub is below the main house; just drop off the fence at the side of the flag, turn around, and look for two blocks of gray water next to grass. Swim into the water and behind the dirt block to access the tunnels.There are currently four main ice paths, some having branches to locations other than the main one. This realm has its own flag (pictured to the left). It is made out of water, leaves, sand, and wood. A white tulip with leaves on the bottom is surrounded by water. The mast is made of dark vines and the yellow top a white gradiant block painted yellow. Along with the buildings, there are several easter eggs not listed here. The most current version of the world is May 28, 2013. The Main House The main house is the spawn point. The open-to-the-sky house is furnished with a stove, a bed, and a sink. Stepping out of the house, the player is met with the garden. Further down the ivy path, there is a staircase and a small swimming pool. The entry spot for the vine platform is a double ladder flanked by two small reflecting pools. If the player turns around, they would see an ice slide and a lake. At the end of the ice slide, there is a bounce room where the player continually bounces up and down until they navigate out the way they came. Flanking the ice slide at the bottom are two pathways in the water that lead back up to the surface. Directly below the house is the entrance to the ice paths. These offer high-speed travelling throught the realm. The Guest House The brick guest house is behind the main house. It has a simple bed. Next to it is a pond which is the exit for one of the ice paths. The port from the main terminal looks like a brick. It is straight ahead when entering the main terminal. The Farm House The farm house is past the Nyan cat. From the lake, head towards the Nyan cat and go around the crater. Once you can see the full Nyan cat on the right, the farm house is on the left. The brick house has a fireplace with a chimney, a bed, and a kitchen furnished with a stove and a sink. There are windows and a light. Around the farm house are three pens and one cave. Each holds a type of creature in the game, except for the Lunbar (the green ram). The port is a stone brick block on the left and a yellow block on the right. From there, go up the stone brick stairs. The Japan House The Japan house is made of cloud and wood grate painted mahogany to create the appearance of paper and wood grate walls. Inside is a tea table, two floor beds, and a small pool of water. The door is glass and the roof is sloped and painted to look like a clay roof. At the corner is the entrance to the cellar, which houses the entrance to the ice path to go to the water temple. In front of the Japan house is a stone pathway that leads to a Zen garden with sand and small boulders. At the end is a small bamboo patch. The port is a mahogany wood grate on the left and a water block on the right. It is the third port from the beginning. Category:User Worlds Category:Worlds